The present invention relates to the surgical lighting arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with mounting an auxiliary second spindle to a single ceiling plate supporting an existing first spindle in an operating room (OR) and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention also finds application in conjunction with mounting other overhead secondary fixtures or devices to support systems that additionally support primary fixtures or devices and is not limited to the aforementioned OR application.
Typically, in an operating room setting, large, high lumen output lightheads are used to illuminate the surgical site. These rather large lightheads are supported on one or more jointed arms extending from a single central spindle attached to a ceiling plate. Each articulated arm is rotatable relative to the spindle and pivotable to allow independent positioning of the arms and their attached devices. The number of lightheads or other accessories (e.g., video monitors, EKG monitors) that can reasonably be supported in a stacked arrangement is limited by the height of the ceiling. Each additional support arm hub or accessory causes the central spindle to grow so that, the bottom end is lowered relative to the ceiling as additional arms are added. At some point, the length of the spindle presents an obstacle or hazard to those working in the OR.
When additional lightheads or accessories are desired, one option is to remove the existing ceiling plate that supports the central spindle and install a new ceiling plate adapted to support both the original central spindle as well as an auxiliary satellite spindle. This is only possible, however, in rooms with ceiling structures designed in advance for supporting the weight and moment of a two spindle system. In any case, the above procedure involves a major construction job during which time the operating room is removed from service.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus that overcomes the above referenced problems and others to provide an additional spindle utilizing an existing ceiling support.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a suspension system for suspending a plurality of devices from a support structure is provided. The suspension system includes a ceiling plate configured for attachment to the support structure. A first spindle is carried by the ceiling plate. The first spindle is configured for supporting at least a first device thereon. An adapter plate is configured for mounting to the ceiling plate. A second spindle is carried by the adapter plate. The second spindle is configured for supporting at least a second device thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an auxiliary assembly is provided. The assembly includes an adapter plate configured for selective attachment to a ceiling plate. The ceiling plate supports a device for use in a surgical procedure. The adapter plate includes an inner surface which defines a hollow shaped to receive a spindle of the ceiling plate therethrough. An articulated arm is operably connected with the adapter plate. A device is mounted to the articulated arm, such that when the adapter plate is attached to the ceiling plate, the device is suspended therefrom.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of suspending a plurality of devices from a support structure is provided. The method includes suspending a first device from a ceiling plate mounted to the support structure, mounting an adapter plate to the ceiling plate, and suspending a second device from the adapter plate.
One advantage of the present invention is that it enables a plurality of devices to be added to an existing support assembly without increasing the length of the central spindle.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.